Des amours tristes et noirs
by King Pumkin
Summary: Il y a eu Draco et Harry. Il y a eu leur amour. Maintenant, il y a l'Elu et le Mangemort, et il y a la guerre.   HPDM


Bonjour bonjour ^^

Voici un petit OS qui m'est venue dans un moment de déprime, hier (je viens de poser un point finale à "ma famille et moi" sur le papier, et ça fait tout drôle T-T)

C'est du HPDM, parce que... ben, je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien en faire à un moment ou à un autre, et que c'était le seul couple suffisamment... euh... enfin, le seul couple qui pouvait correspondre à la situation dans ce OS.

J'espére que vous aimerez x)

PS : tout est à jkr

* * *

.

En fond, il y a le champ de bataille.

C'est laid, un champ de bataille : c'est plein de corps qui s'affrontent, de sang qui gicle, et qui coule sur le sol comme de la pluie.

Vous n'avez jamais aimé la pluie, ni l'un ni l'autre. Officiellement, c'est parce qu'elle vous empêche de jouer au Quidditch. Officieusement, c'est une autre histoire.

La pluie, c'est la manifestation physique des barreaux qui vous entourent. C'est comme si d'un coup, les nuages éclataient de toutes les chaînes qui vous encerclent, et vous le rappelaient avec brutalité.

La pluie vous interdit de fermer les yeux sur ce que vous êtes : deux prisonniers.

Plic, ploc.

Tiens, il pleut, même maintenant.

Comme si le sang ne suffisait pas, franchement.

Perdus dans les yeux de l'autre, vous vous rendez compte que l'odeur mouillée de l'eau qui tombe n'a rien à envier avec celle de l'hémoglobine, en fait. C'est comme si la mort s'invitait jusque dans vos narines.

Non, vraiment, que ce soit toi ou lui, vous haïssez la pluie.

Et pourtant, alors que vos baguettes pendent le long de vos bras, inutiles, vous repensez à tout ce que la pluie vous a permis de faire.

Il y a tes yeux verts qui ne clignent pas, et quelques gouttes d'eau dedans. Ce n'est pas la pluie mais dans ton cœur, c'est pareil.

Et il y a tes yeux gris, qui voudraient bien se détourner, parce que toi, le Serpentard, tu n'aimes pas les affrontements directs : il faut bien qu'il y ait une raison pour que tous ceux de ta maison soient traités de lâches, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu aimes fuir, c'est vrai. Lui aussi, mais d'une autre manière.

En fait, objectivement, vous êtes tous les deux aussi lâches l'un que l'autre.

Pourtant, vous restez l'un en face de l'autre. Dans un sens, vous songez que c'est drôle, parce que toute votre vie, vus avez évité de vous regarder : quand vous vous battiez, vous étiez trop occupé à cracher des insultes factices pour vous voir, et pendant _ces_ moments, et bien… le corps de l'autre était un alibi suffisant pour ne pas avoir à plonger dans ses yeux.

Derrière vous, il y a la guerre qui résonne, et les cris des combattants qui meurent.

Et toujours la pluie.

Vous ignorez tous les deux comment l'aberration qu'à été votre histoire a commencée : peut-être qu'à force de rencontres, vos corps se sont habitués, et ils en ont réclamés plus.

Ou peut-être juste que, là-haut, il y a un homme qui rit en créant des amours tristes et noirs.

C'est facile de reporter la responsabilité de ce qui vous est arrivé sur quelqu'un d'autre : c'est très humain, en fait. Mais peut-être que c'est vrai.

Sinon, comment est-ce que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auraient pu tomber amoureux ?

Le mot vous frappe en même temps, et vous tressaillez légèrement. Vous ne l'aimez pas, lui non plus –beaucoup trop synonyme de… eh bien d'amour, tout simplement.

Parce que tous les deux, vous ne voulez pas que votre histoire soit réduite à un mot. De l'arrogance ? Ou juste de la lâcheté ? Bah, la différence est tellement faible que vous ne vous en souciez pas. Au pied du mur, vous trouvez encore le moyen de l'éviter.

Vous êtes très forts. Ha, ha, ha.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de vous perdre dans vos pensées : la pluie et le sang vous le rappellent.

Ton estomac, Draco, se soulève chaque fois que l'écœurante odeur de la mort envahit ton air –c'est-à-dire tout le temps. Tu te dis que tu vas vomir, mais que tu vas attendre que l'autre se détourne.

Ce qu'il ne fait pas.

La raison est simple : toi, Harry, tu as beaucoup trop peur de ne plus le voir. Même si tu sais que c'est ridicule, tu continues à penser que le Draco Malfoy qui est en face de toi est un fantôme, un mirage qui va se dissiper si tu clignes des yeux.

Tu as peur de te réveiller, et de découvrir le petit con prétentieux qui te crachait dessus lorsque vous aviez onze ans.

Hmm… Est-ce que le courage n'est pas sensé faire partie des qualités intrinsèques aux Griffondors ? Peut-être serait-il temps de revoir ton CV : tu aurais fait un très bon Serpentard.

Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais.

A côté de vous, il y a une femme qui agonise, et un homme qui regarde son corps sans rien dire. Vous ne les connaissez pas, et vous ne savez pas si vous devriez vous réjouir de cette mort.

De toute manière, vous vous en moquez éperdument, l'un comme l'autre.

Au fond de vous, il y a une voix qui vous dit de vous détourner, et de repartir à la guerre. Parce que, tout de même, c'est le sort du monde qui se joue, alors il faudrait peut-être s'en mêler un peu, non ?

Votre cœur refuse catégoriquement, et comme votre cerveau n'est guère plus là pour vous rappeler à l'ordre, vous restez.

C'est ridicule, au font, cette guerre. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est, la guerre ?

Est-ce qu'il s'agit juste de cette boule de chaire et d'os qui se griffent comme des animaux ? La tempête qui a fait rage chez vous la première fois que vos genoux ont tremblés devant l'autre, et que vous avez du vous battre contre vous-même pour faire bonne figure ?

Ou juste un mot stérile qu'on emploie quand on ne sait pas quoi dire ?

Il y a des rois qui perdent patience, parce qu'ils veulent du pouvoir et qu'ils sont trop faibles pour se contenir et se satisfaire de ce qu'ils ont. Alors, ils disent « c'est la guerre », et la Mort arrive, frétillante.

Il y a aussi eu Voldemort, qui a tellement détesté le monde qu'il a voulu le salir. Et maintenant qu'il se rend compte qu'il y a des gens qu'on ne peut pas souiller, il s'énerve, et il dit « c'est la guerre ». Et la Mort arrive, frétillante.

Et puis il y a eu vous deux qui, parce ce que vous ne vous compreniez pas, vous êtes mutuellement haïs. Et vous avez dit « c'est la guerre », mais l'Amour est arrivé, frétillant.

Enfin, l'Amour… c'est vite dit.

Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est, aimer ?

Vous vous êtes battus, tout au long de votre vie. Vous vous êtes battus contre l'autre, parce que vous le haïssiez, vous vous êtes battus contre vous, parce que vous ne saviez pas se que vous ressentiez, et vous vous êtes de nouveaux battus contre l'autre, parce que vous le vouliez.

Oui, c'est ça. C'est le bon verbe, _vouloir_.

Toi, Draco, tu as voulus posséder le seul jouet qui t'ai jamais échappé : tu as pris cette main qui t'avait été refusée à onze ans, dans le Poudlard Express. Et tant qu'à faire, tu as pris le corps et l'âme qui allait avec, et tu t'es rendu compte que ton nouveau jouet n'était pas plus pantin que toi.

En fait, vous l'étiez tous les deux. Mais il ne pleuvait pas, alors vous l'avez oublié.

Toi, Harry, tu as juste voulus prendre une décision par toi-même : te détacher de toutes les idées reçues et mal faites qu'on t'as gentiment inculquée, et voir ce que ça faisait de penser tout seul, comme un grand.

Tu ne le sais toujours pas, mais tu cherches.

Alors, tu as pris les devants, et tu as suivit le crochet qui t'avait saisi au fond des tripes, pour remonter la corde. Elle t'a menée tout droit dans un enfer gris.

Et, bizarrement, tu ne regrettes rien.

Toi non plus, Draco.

Peut-être que l'homme qui rit existe vraiment.

La pluie envahit vos vêtements et, d'un côté, vous êtes rassurés, parce que ça veut dire que le sang n'est pas encore là.

Mais il est tout prés : en témoigne le ruisseau pourpre qui coule de ce bras tranché, abandonné dans l'herbe.

Bon, il serait peut-être temps de s'y mettre, non ?

Vous ne bougez pas.

Vous repensez malgré vous à ce que vous avez vécu ensemble. Un drôle de mot ça, « ensemble ». Un mot flou, comme « guerre ».

Vous étiez ensemble quand vous vous embrassiez –ou plutôt que vous vous dévoriez mutuellement la bouche- dans une salle de classe vide, pressés et excités par la peur d'être découvert ?

Et quand vous vous battiez pour être au-dessus ?

Quand Draco a gagné, Harry ?

Quand Harry a gagné, Draco ?

Vous n'avez pas la réponse. _Joker ?_

Ah non, c'est vrai. Pas de joker dans le jeu de la vie. Ce serait trop facile, sinon.

« Vous vous aimez ? »

« Joker ! »

Non, vraiment trop facile.

Il y a des gens qui vous appellent. Qui vous demandent ce que vous faites. Ton père, Draco, qui t'ordonne de te battre. Tes amis, Harry, qui font la même chose –sauf qu'il y a des mots comme « s'il-te-plait ».

Et s'il ne te plaisait _pas_, que se passerait-il ?

Les cris redoublent, puis s'effacent peu à peu. A présent, vous êtes seuls, comme au début.

Avec la pluie.

Vous repensez à cette fichue pluie. Vous ne l'aimez pas, parce qu'elle vous montre vos barreaux. Mais quelque part, vous lui êtes reconnaissant, parce qu'elle vous a permis de réunir vos deux prisons.

Finalement, peut-être que vous avez été ensembles, quand il pleuvait.

Mais à présent, la pluie ne vous sépare plus du reste du monde : elle est aussi entre vous deux.

Vous êtes dans vos cages respectives, et vous vous regardez.

Harry, tu contemples Draco, dont le maintien aristocratique n'est affaibli que par la fatigue.

Draco, tu contemple Harry, son corps maigre, ses genoux cagneux, et sa cicatrice.

Il y a la cicatrice d'Harry. Il y a le sang de Draco.

Il y a un monde qui vous sépare.

Mais il y a eu les doigts blancs de Draco sur la peau à peine plus hâlée d'Harry. Il y a eu l'inverse. Il y a eu des moments fugaces de bonheur.

Il y a eu une fraction d'amour dans un océan de violence passionnée. Il y a eu une petite lumière dans vos ténèbres, et une clé dans les serrures de vos prisons.

Il y a eu Harry, il y a eu Draco. Il y a eu leur amour.

Maintenant, il y a l'Elu et le Mangemort. Et il y a la guerre.

Alors, vous vous détournez et, chacun de votre côté, vous partez construire de nouveaux barreaux pour vos prisons.

Plic, ploc.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


End file.
